


Won't Start Now

by acommontater



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/acommontater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Kurt sees Blaine with a new boyfriend he thinks that he might die.</p><p>(An alternate take on how a breakup might have worked it's way out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Start Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Title is from Hillsong United’s Oceans. (I maintain my consistent trend of seeing something really fluffy and writing something that is … not, really.)

The first time that Kurt sees Blaine with a new boyfriend he thinks that he might die.

Not in the sense of wanting to die, but rather it feels like his heart has taken a sudden, painful backwards beat and knocked the air out of his lungs.  
Blaine and the boy he’s with don’t see him from where he is on the other side of the street. Kurt feels like his legs have been stuck to the concrete below them and he can’t move from watching. The boy with floppy hair and an easy grin plants a kiss on Blaine’s cheek before they part ways. Kurt has to remember to breathe as the memory of how the soft, rough skin of Blaine’s jaw felt under his lips hits him.

His heart remember how to beat and he is able to turn away and take a step.

_________

(He doesn’t know that as he turns away, Blaine glances over and sees him. But Blaine turns and walks away too, after a moment.)

_________

The time that Kurt doesn’t see Blaine is at a club.

The lights are dim and flashing and the music thumbs loudly through the thin blood of everyone there. Blaine is there with some friends and stands to the side of the crowded dance floor for a moment, waiting until he finishes his drink to join. He sees Kurt amidst the sea of people- his body loose and uninhibited as he dances with a stranger. The memory of just how Kurt’s body felt against his when he was so loose overtakes him for a moment.

But he slips away. Suggests to his friend that they move on to the next place. Lets Kurt have his peace.

________

The time that neither of them see each other is when they are both at opposite ends of the square for the tree lighting ceremony.

The giant tree lights up after much pomp and circumstance and generates ooohs and ahhhhs from the crowd. On one side Blaine tucks his head against the shoulder of his boyfriend of two-and-a-half months and sighs as he stares at the glittering lights. On the other, Kurt holds hands with Rachel and Elliot and tilts his head back as it starts to snow.

________

They both see each other at a gig of Elliot’s.

He’d gotten a solo gig at a local bar that was known for it’s live music scene and had invited all of his friends. Kurt and Blaine literally bump into each other- Blaine on his way back to the table with drinks while Kurt was on his way up to get some. It’s awkward for only a moment before Blaine smiles widely at him and invites him to come sit once he’d gotten his drink. Kurt accepts, because what other option is left?

Kurt is there with his boyfriend, a handsome guy named Paul that he’d met in Stage Design 101. Blaine is there with Zach, who he’s been seeing now for five months. They all sit down and discover that once the initial awkwardness has worn off, they all get along very well.

They all pause their conversation as Elliot gets on stage and listen and cheer as he performs.

They leave that night with exchanged numbers and plans to meet up again.

_______

(The rush of jealousy that both Kurt and Blaine expect at the sight of another man’s arm around the other’s waist doesn’t come. There is a soft, dull throb of green envy, but then it fades after a minute. It’s unsettling in how much it is not there.)

_______

They all do meet up a few times- for lunch, sometimes at a bar, or club, but after a few months their schedules stop lining up and the meetings become harder and harder until they just fizzle out. Occasionally there’s a friendly text to keep up with one or the other of the four, but nothing more.

_______

A year and a bit later, Kurt and Blaine see each other again.

It’s a cliche city life as it can get- a sudden downpour hit and there was a mad rush for the subway. They end up smashed against each other in a crowded car, grinning shyly when they realize exactly who they’re dripping rainwater all over.

Kurt asks where he lives and finds out that Blaine lives only a couple blocks away from him. They get off at the same stop and Kurt offers for Blaine to come over to his apartment (since it’s closer) to warm up and catch up. Blaine eagerly accepts.

______

Once they are in dry clothes with hot mugs of tea in their hands, they sit down to talk.

Kurt asks how Zach was. Blaine grimaces and answers that they’d had a rather messy break-up nearly six months ago.

“He liked someone else.” Blaine says softly.

He asks how Paul was. Kurt tells him they’s also parted ways romantically, but were still good friends.

“I honestly keep him around for his baking skills.” Kurt jokes.

They smile at each other over hot mugs of raspberry and peach tea and something familiar yet totally new begins again.


End file.
